Historias Cortas IchiRukistas
by Danara-chan
Summary: Y Sonrío, no puedo evitarlo. Después de la tormenta también hay tempestades. Curioso, muy Curioso. :D Dejen Reviews! Solo es un click!
1. Chapter 1

El tiempo pasa inexorablemente mientras nos dirigimos hacia nuestro destino. Caminamos, como siempre, hacia el instituto con aparente calma y normalidad, aunque este día no tiene nada de normal, hasta que llegamos al recinto que nos cobijara durante unas horas, horas en las que tú esperaras mi respuesta. Entramos a la clase, tú con tu característico y perpetuo ceño fruncido, y yo utilizando ese tono de voz exageradamente dulce que tanto te exaspera. Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares en cuanto la profesora entra al aula y así da comienzo la clase.

Estoy nerviosa, pero no puedo evitarlo, en cuanto llegué la hora del almuerzo él me exigirá una respuesta pero es que no lo entiende. Se supone que yo no _debería sentir_ lo que siento, no debería pero lo siento llegando al punto de no saber si realmente esta bien o esta mal quererlo.

Se que mi hermano nunca lo permitiría, en el mejor de los casos nunca dejaría que entrara en casa, si es que no lo mata, en el peor de los casos.

Y el tiempo avanza sin que aun me decida, le miro sentado en su correspondiente pupitre, apenas quedan unos minutos para el almuerzo y sigo sin respuesta.

Suena el timbre que pone fin a las primeras horas de clase de la mañana y marca el inicio del almuerzo. Él me llama y nos marchamos a otro lugar para hablar a solas, porque sin duda el tema de conversión que vamos a tratar necesita intimidad.

Los chicos seguramente se pensaran que nos vamos a lo de siempre y si tardamos demasiado ya se ocuparan ellos de cubrirnos. Francamente, preferiría que nos fuéramos a lo de siempre en vez a hablar sobre eso ¿que voy a contestarle?

Salimos de los terrenos del instituto y caminamos en silencio hasta el parque, que a estas horas esta desierto. Te paras al lado de uno de los bancos que pueblan el parque.

-Rukia-dices mi nombre, solo mi nombre, se lo que quieres pero aun no se que decir

-¿si?-me hago un poco la tonta, no tengo la respuesta Ichigo maldita sea

-por favor Rukia, quiero una respuesta, no, necesito una respuesta

-pero es que...

-Rukia un si o un no, pero no me tengas así-dices un poco desesperado

-pero como puedes ponerme en este compromiso Ichigo ¿es que no lo entiendes?

-Maldita seas Rukia, que solo es un maldito conejo, o te lo quedas tu y te lo llevas a la Sociedad de almas o llamo a la protectora.

-¿Y porque no se lo queda Yuzu? seguro que le haría mucha ilusión

-he dicho que no Rukia, lo hemos hablado toda la jodida semana

-pero aun no entiendo porque no puedes dejarlo con tu hermana, estaría cuidado

-no lo quiero en casa ¿es que no te entra en la mollera? NO QUIERO A ESE MALDITO CONEJO EN MI CASA- me gritas exasperado, pero que IDIOTA te pones.

-¿Y SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE?-me esta sacando de mis casillas, ¿quien entiende a este loco?

-¡PORQUE TE DISTRAES!-me gritas fuera de tus casillas

-¿porque que?-esto me ha descolocado-¡¿y a ti que demonios te importa?!-sera mendrugo el niñato este ¿que me distraigo? ¡yo hago mi trabajo muy bien mocoso!

-¿es que no lo entiendes?-dejas de gritarme pero sigues alterado

-¿el que tengo que en...-me interrumpe al acercarse a mi apresuradamente- que ha...-me besa

Espera...¿me esta besando? ¿Ichigo me esta besando? el mismo Ichigo que me rescato, poniendo la Sociedad de Almas patas arriba, de ser ejecutada, el mismo Ichigo que le dijo el otro día a una chica que se le acerco insinuante que eso de las parejas no era lo suyo, el mismo Ichigo que deja fuera de combate a Keigo cuando se me acerca con demasiado entusiasmo, osea la mayoría de las veces, el mismo que me quito el conejo de las manos hace una semana y me dijo que o me lo llevaba a la sociedad de almas o llamaba a la protectora...

Sonrío, no puedo evitarlo, está celoso de un inofensivo conejito y amplio mi sonrisa al notarle temblar de los nervios. Me separo un poco de él, esta sonrojado y porque negarlo esta monísimo.

-hagamos una cosa ¿que tal si se lo damos a Inoue? seguro que le encanta-dijo mientras me doy media vuelta y comienzo a caminar de vuelta al instituto.

Tú no caminas, sigues estático y noto tu confusión

-¿no vas a hacer ni decir nada?-me preguntas entre extrañado y sorprendido

-¿que quieres? ¿que me convierta en Shinigami y con la Zampakutou en alto, perseguirte y gritarte al mas puro estilo del capitán Zaraki Kempachi?-le pregunto volviendo a estar de frente.

-no, claro que no, es solo...-callas al sentir como rozo tus labios con los mios levemente.

-anda vamos a preguntarle a Inoue si puede hacerse cargo del conejo- le digo ya cuando me he dado la vuelta de nuevo para que no vea mi sonrisa. Tardas un poco en reaccionar pero después caminas junto a mi tranquilamente, con tu ceño fruncido pero con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en la mirada. Lo que no eres capaz de ocultar, y creo que no te has dado cuenta de ello, es del sonrojo de tus mejillas, del cual te preguntaran nuestros amigos cuando lleguemos a clase.

Y sonrío, no puedo evitarlo, sin duda ha sido un día atípico y mucho mas especial de lo que pensaba. Y vuelvo a sonreír, ahora mismo no me importa mucho no quedarme con ese conejito que nos encontramos hace un par de semanas, lo que mas me preocupa es com se lo va a tomar mi hermano, aunque eso si, Ichigo no es un conejito indefenso.

Llegando a clase no puedo evitar pensar que al igual que mi felicidad aumenta, los problemas también, que ironía. Y sonrio, no puedo evitarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

La guerra había terminado, por fin, el desertor y auto proclamado "el ocupara el vacío trono del cielo", ha caído.

Aun estamos intentando recuperarnos del caos que hemos vivido apenas hace un par de dias y me hacen esto. Los _mayores _del clan Kuchiki me han prohibido verle porque es una deshonra para la familia que me codee con gente sin estirpe, me han dicho que bastante tenían con haber aceptado la exigencia de Byakuya de hace unos 40 años de adoptarme como su hermana. No puedo evitar enojarme, ¡el nos a salvado a todos por mucho que les fastidie! ¡¿y me vienen con el rollo ese de nobles?!

¡Maldita sea! ¡Malditos sean! ¡Me a salvado la vida en mas de una ocasión y ni siquiera me dejan ver si esta bien!

Esta apenas a dos habitaciones de distancia, estamos en las habitaciones del cuarto escuadrón pero no puedo ir a verle porque en la puerta hay dos Shinigamis que a la mínima que salga se irán a contárselo a los _Mayores._

Escucho un ruido cerca de la ventana...no puede ser

-Ichigo ¿pero que haces?-le dije al aludido que entraba por la ventana, vendado, literalmente, de arriba a bajo, solo la cabeza se salvaba de convertirle en una momia.

-vengo a verte-me dice con tono de obvio

-pero si estas mucho peor que yo Ichigo-le reprocho

-si, lo se pero se que no puedes ir a verme

-¿y tu como sabes eso?-le pregunto sorprendida

-simple, cuando salí de mi habitación y me acerque a tu puerta, dos Shinigamis me bloquearon el paso y la verdad no tengo ni fuerzas ni ganas de pelear hoy

-Serás inconsciente ¿hace un par de días estuviste apunto de morir y hoy sales tan campante de tu habitación? vete a tu habitación a dormir Ichigo, no son horas además ¡tienes que descansar!-de digo ya fuera de la cama, pero el en vez de irse, me coge de un brazo y lo examina- estoy bien Ichigo, gracias a ti-le digo comiéndome el orgullo, a su lado parezco una Shinigami recién salida de la academia

-que dices, me dejaste impresionado, luchaste bien-me dice mirando hacia otro lado y soltándome el brazo

-pero no lo suficiente-le conteste-debería haber podido con él sin necesitar que me salvaras la vida

-solo te lleve junto a Hanataro, le venciste tu solita, no seas tan auto exigente

-debo de serlo, soy una Kuchiki-susurro algo frustrada

-vamos, de todos los Arrancares era el mas poderoso

Suspire cansada, discutir con él era como discutir con la pared.

-¿y tu como estas?

-bien, la capitana Unohana es verdaderamente asombrosa y combinado con la habilidad de Inoue estoy prácticamente como nuevo

-¿y las vendas?-le pregunto divertida

-nada, cosa de Inoue y Hanataro, se preocupan demasiado

-¿si?-pregunte alzando una ceja, si es que siendo hijo de un doctor... que cierto es el dicho de que los peores pacientes son los propios médicos

-si es cierto, Unohana me dijo que podía quitarme las vendas en cualquier momento

-¿seguro?-le pregunto desconfiada

-claro que si, mira-me dice mostrándome parte del brazo derecho

-pues si tu estas sano yo no así que sal de aquí-le digo empujándolo levemente quemándome el contacto con su piel. Me aparto de él sorprendida

-¿pasa algo?-me pregunta

-no nada, nada, solo sal de mi habitación-le digo volteándome sonrojada ¡Maldita sea! quizás tengan razón los _Mayores, _no puedo estar cerca de él.

-¿que te pasa Rukia? estas extraña, últimamente estas arisca conmigo ¿te hice algo?- me pregunta acercándose a mi. Por el amor del cielo Ichigo ¿es que no te das cuenta?

-no me pasa nada solo quiero descansar, el día de mañana será muy duro-le digo volviendo a la cama, lo que no me esperara es que me cogiera del brazo ¡será pesado!- que quie...-me callo al ver su cara completamente seria.

-Rukia, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante, por eso vine-me dice serio. Me siento en la cama y le miro expectante

-Rukia desde que te conozco mi vida a cambiado radicalmente-empezó a decirme haciéndome sentir culpable, él no tendría que estar metido en todo esto, aunque bien se que si no fuera por él, nunca habríamos conseguido ganar esta absurda guerra- y te lo agradezco sinceramente, gracias a ti puedo proteger a mi familia, a mis compañeros y a un montón de gente mas porque antes simplemente acababa por desaparecer sin saber que era, algunas veces, porque algún Hollow lo devoraba, aunque en esas ocasiones intuía que algo les había pasado

Hace un pequeño paron frotándose, las manos, nervioso

-En este par de días he estado pensando en todo este tiempo, desde que te conocí hasta el fin de Aizen y... bueno, he estado sopesando las cosas buenas y las cosas malas que me han pasado desde entonces y bueno...solo quería decirte...

-Lo se Ichigo-le corto al verle tan apurado, me lo figuraba, me odia por haberle causado tantos problemas, supongo que tampoco querrá que vuelva a verle a él y a los demás. Definitivamente los _Mayores_ tenían razón.

-¿lo sabes?-dices muy nervioso

-si, es normal Ichigo, después de tantas penurias es lógico

-entonces... ¿que vas a hacer mañana? los chicos y yo volvemos a casa- preguntas entre nervioso y expectante

-me quedare aquí en la Sociedad de Almas, será mas fácil para todos

Me miras por un instante desanimado pero pasa rápidamente

-¿Iras a ver a Yuzu y a Kairin? sabes que te tienen mucho aprecio, has sido como una hermana mayor para ellas

-no se si sea conveniente Ichigo- le contesto, porque tiene que complicar las cosas, sabe perfectamente que adoro a su familia, vale que su padre este un poco chiflado pero aun así es un gran padre y sus hermanas, que decir de la buena de Yuzu y de la rebelde de Kairin... no solo ellas lo pasaran mal, a mi me encantaría ir y quedarme, verlas todos los días, incluso a tu padre también.

Pareces frustrado

-pero ¿porque?

-porque es lo mejor Ichigo

-lo mejor ¿para quien? ¿Para los estirados de los nobles o los estirados de la cámara de los 46? tienes estirados donde escoger

-Ichigo no seas así, es lo mejor para todos

-aaarg-gesticulas enfadado- al menos déjame hacer una cosa antes de irme

Asiento cansada. No se si ir mañana a despedirme de los muchachos, seria muy tenso.

Me besa, me esta besando...Me separo de él lentamente apoyándome en sus brazos, me siento mareada y aunque estoy sentada en la cama tengo la sensación de que voy a caerme. Por todos los Hollows del Hueco mundo esto no me lo esperaba.

-Ichigo que...-le digo agarrándome a él para que no se valla- ¿porque? Ichigo ¿porque? entiendo que me odies por todo lo que ya me recordaste antes pero no tenias porque vengarte de esta forma-le digo y le pego una cachetada

-¿Odiarte?- dices confundido y empiezas a reir- pero de que hablas Rukia ¿de verdad pensaste que te odiaba? Rukia, te debo ser capaz de defender no solo a mi familia, sino a todos mis amigos, compañeros, vecinos incluso a gente que no conozco de nada... Rukia lo que realmente queria decirte con todo no era que te odiara, eso seria imposible por mucho que discutamos-me dices seriamente

-¿entonces?-le pregunto confusa

-¿el beso no te da una pista de lo que quería decirte?- me dices sonrojado

Y me sonrojo también ¿me quiere? ¿le gusto? ¿Que es exactamente lo que siente por mi?

-Ichigo...¿que sientes exactamente por mi?

-Rukia yo...yo nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, exactamente no sabría decirte que es lo que siento, solo se que no te quiero lejos de mi, te quiero dentro de mi vida-cada vez te sonrojas mas aunque en ningún momento has dejado de tener tu característico ceño fruncido- yo quiero que vayamos juntos a la escuela, que vallamos a matar Hollow entre clase y clase, que duermas en mi armario, que me preguntes cada tontería que te hayan contado, incluso que ilustres tus explicaciones con tus horrendos dibujos- a estas alturas no se quien de los dos esta mas colorado, si él o yo, pero nadie se mete con mis dibujos- auch!-se queja sobándose el brazo donde le dado el golpe

-Entonces tenemos un problema- le digo- Porque a mi me pasa lo mismo y mi hermano y los Mayores del clan Kuchiki van a oponerse- le digo sonrojada pero sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, lo cuales sonríen al oírme hablar

-Bueno, tu sabes que si te obligan a quedarte en la sociedad de almas yo me encargaría de traerte de vuelta ¿no?- dices serio pero sonriendo con la mirada

-claro, ya lo hiciste una vez ¿no? ¿Quien te lo impediría hacer otra vez?- le conteste

-nadie-me respondes dándome un beso seguidamente mientras me recuestas en la cama donde había estado sentada todo el rato. Sin duda esta noche será especial, la cual hará que después de toda la tormenta que acabamos de concluir, tengamos nuestra tempestad personal después de la tormenta, con el nombre de _Mayores del consejo del Clan Kuchiki. _

Minutos después el calor de la habitación es mucho mayor que antes, ambos luchan candente y ferozmente, porque no siempre después de la tormenta llega la calma y mucho menos en esa habitación en la cual sus habitantes tienen su contienda particular, en la que no hay ganadores ni vencidos, solo corazones liberados, ansiosos y agradecidos.


	3. Chapter 3

Curioso, muy curioso

Curiosa es la Realidad, curiosa es la Verdad ¿y porque es curiosa? os preguntareis ¿no se supone que la realidad, que la verdad solo es una? cierto es que la REALIDAD es solo una y la VERDAD es universal, entonces ¿porque es curiosa? simple, por la percepción del hombre, tan imperfecta como él mismo y os preguntareis ¿a que viene todo esto acerca de la realidad, la percepción y la verdad? simple, porque de una situación accidental puede llevar a las mas inverosímiles situaciones, una verdad convertirse en pequeñas verdades que para quien es la realidad de lo que sucede, pero seguís sin saber a que viene todo esto ¿cierto?

¿Que pensaríais si os encontrarais con tu mejor amigo, tu amigo de la infancia, besándose con una chica con la que discute mas que habla? vale que a ti te caiga bien la chica pero ¡a tu mejor amiga le gusta el muchacho! aunque no entienda el que con lo malhumorado que es, pero es que encima tu amiga esta justo detrás tuya y en cualquier momento puede verlos ¿que demonios haces?

La realidad es solo una, están en un parque, donde normalmente nunca van, besándose como si estuvieran solos, y que hasta hace un segundo cuando llego ella era también realidad, la verdad es que se están besando con amor, como si les doliera separarse, como si tuvieran que separarse ¿y que hay de la percepción? pues puede enredar mucho las cosas.

La muchacha tiene unas irrefrenables ganas de matar al muchacho, por no decirle nada, por hacer que su amiga se haga falsas ilusiones y por besar a la chica sin que ella quiera, o al menos eso es lo que le dice su percepción al ver como él le coge con fuerza los brazos como para que no se escape.

La amiga que al notarla tan tensa y con cara de matar a alguien miro hacia donde ella lo hacia quedándose también shokeada ¿Con que por eso la muchacha estaba tan rara últimamente con ella? no entendía su mirada que denotaba culpabilidad y siempre que quería hablar con ella de una cosa por una razón u otra al final nunca acababa de decírselo.

¿Y como acaba todo esto? Con algo que solo la verdad sabe y que solo la percepción de uno de los que allí se encuentran llego a entender, claro que era la única persona que sabia la verdad ¿y que es ese algo? pues la cosa mas inesperada que te puedas imaginar.

La risa, tan llana, tan alegre, tan cómica, tan suya. La risa, esa expresión de felicidad, gracia o alegría. ¿Y quien se podría estar riendo en ese momento? la única persona que según la percepción de los demás no podría reírse por esta situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La magia del momento pasó al escuchar una risa bastante contagiosa y a la vez muy conocida por ambos. Se separaron del beso y miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la risa. El poco aire que se habían dejado mutuamente en el beso se les atraganto como si fuera un sólido hueso de cereza.

-¿Inoue?- pregunto Tatsuki contrariada, la susodicha estaba muriéndose de risa, con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reír, sujetándose la barriga y a un paso de tirarse al suelo para poder reír aun mas.

Ichigo y Rukia se acercaron con la misma cara de no entender nada que tenia Tatsuki

-¿Inoue estas bien?-pregunto Rukia un poco preocupada

-Si, si, perdona Kuchiki -san, es que no he podido evitarlo ¿eso era lo que llevas semanas intentando decirme?- pregunto Inoue ya un poco repuesta del ataque de risa

-esto, pues si Inoue- contesto

Inoue abrazo a Rukia fuertemente

-Enhorabuena, Rukia, ya sabia yo que acabarían juntos

-¿Como?- preguntaron Rukia, Ichigo y Tatsuki a coro

-¿Porque os extraña tanto?-pregunto Inoue

-¿pero a ti no te gustaba Ichigo?-pregunto Tatsuki a Inoue con cara de alucinada total

-bueno, me gusta, es un gran amigo y realmente creía que estaba enamorada de él, pero un día que les vi hablando, no discutiendo, sino hablando tranquilamente y me di cuenta ¿realmente yo seria capaz de poder hablar con Ichigo con tanta soltura? ¿tendría tanta confianza alguna vez? y empecé a pensar en lo que sentía por Ichigo y me di cuenta que le quiero mucho pero no le amo, le tengo respeto, le tengo gratitud por salvarme en incontables ocasiones la vida pero solo es un amor platónico, si llegase a ser realidad perdería toda la fuerza, además ese día vi la química especial que tenían- dijo mirándoles sonriente.

Tatsuki e Ichigo estaba alucinados, ella porque Inoue no le dijo nada ¡y ella tan preocupada! Ichigo, bueno tiene buenas razones para estar shockeado, por enterarse que a Inoue le gustas, porque todas lo sabían y porque al final resulta que no ¿amor platónico? o mas bien ¿amor imaginario? ¿Irse la fuerza? ¿La fuerza de que? ¿Del supuesto amor que le tenía? dios que dolor de cabeza le estaba entrando en estos momentos.

¿Y Rukia? ¿No estaba sorprendida? bueno si, un poco pero lo que ahora mismo mas sentía era alivio.

-sabes Inoue, mejor asi, la verdad es que no se que le viste a Ichigo para que te gustara como pareja-dijo Tatsuki una vez digerida la noticia

-¡Eh! -exclamo Ichigo- ¿se puede saber que tengo de malo?

Así empezaron a discutir ambos. Rukia les miro divertida, al igual que Inoue.

-Inoue yo siento no haberte dicho nada- le dijo Rukia mientras los otros dos seguían discutiendo

-Perdóname tú a mi Rukia, tenia que haberte dicho que me había dado cuenta que por Ichigo no sentía amor sino admiración y mucho cariño-dijo Inoue

Ambas se sonrieron aceptando las disculpas mutuas y miraron a los otros dos que aun discutían

-¿crees que deba preocuparme por Tatsuki?-dijo Rukia divertida- no se a lo mejor le gusta Ichigo

Inoue rió divertida

-quien sabe, pero ahora lo que mas me preocupa es ¿como hacemos para que dejen de discutir?-dijo algo preocupada Inoue

-ah eso es fácil-le dijo Rukia- ¡Eh! ¡Tatsuki! ¡Que aquí la única que puede discutir mas de 5 minutos seguidos con Ichigo soy yo!-dijo Rukia cogiendo del brazo a Ichigo para alejarla de Tatsuki

Ambos, Tatsuki e Ichigo, se quedaron un poco sorprendidos, tanto que dejaron de discutir. Al momento Rukia e Inoue empezaron a reír uniéndose los otros dos al poco tiempo.

De lo que ninguno de los cuatro se dio cuenta fue de 3 pequeñas mariposas, una llamada Destino, otra llamada Verdad y la otra llamada Realidad que se marchaban de allí, después de ver todo lo acontecido, volando con tranquilidad.

-Curioso momento, curioso, muy curioso-dijeron las tres poco antes de desaparecer por el aire con un pequeño plop.


	4. Entrenamiento de los sentidos

**Entrenamiento de los sentidos**

La temperatura de mi cuerpo sube tan perceptiblemente como el sonrojo en mis pálidas mejillas. No me veo pues no tengo espejo alguno y tengo los ojos cerrados pero no necesito ver, ni verme ni verle. Se lo que pasa gracias a mis otros 4 aletargados sentidos. Huelo, escucho y siento su presencia firme junto a mí, pero lo que mas me fascina, atrae y hipnotiza es su sabor. Ese sabor dulce pero a la vez algo picante, ligeramente adulterado con los vestigios del sabor a arroz frito. Es un sabor tan fascinante, es suave pero también es salvaje, es una cosa y también todo lo contrario. Es como degustar algo totalmente nuevo y excitante y a la vez como volver a probar algún viejo capricho.

Quisiera ver su cara ahora mismo pero no quiero descentrarme con el sentido de la vista, el cual uso todos los días. Ya que el gusto esta ya a pleno rendimiento me centrare en otro que a mí parecer es tanto o más interesante.

Noto su cuerpo frente a mi, algo encorvado hacia delante para poder poner su cara mas cerca de la mía, y por que negarlo yo también estoy poniendo de mi parte al ponerme de puntillas levemente. Siento una de sus fuertes manos en mi mejilla. Seguro que se ve gracioso desde fuera porque con su mano abarca casi toda mi cara. Con sus dedos anular y corazón toca levemente mi oreja y con el gordo me acaricia la mejilla. Su otra mano esta perdida en mi cadera oprimiéndome suavemente para evitar mí supuesta retirada.

De repente noto un olor que nunca había prestado atención. Me resulta familiar, es un olor seco, maduro, constante, como a madera, a bosque, como a tierra y hojas y sin más lo reconozco. Mis manos, al acariciar su cabello liberó ese olor, y supe que me volvería adicta a él sin remedio alguno. Deje que mis pulmones se llenaran de su fragancia sin perder nuestro ritmo.

Oigo como nuestros labios chocan, se rozan y miman con pasión y en estos instantes con algo de desesperación. Oigo la fricción de su mano sobre la camisa, como respira agitadamente, como ha cambiado de ritmo y como su corazón, junto al mío están desatados. Oigo un sonido hueco al atraparme entre la pared y su cuerpo. Oigo como su mano se apoya en la pared y oigo unos pasos detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ichigo, Rukia dejen de estudiar y vengan a cenar...¿Ichigo? ¿Rukia?

Una confundida Yuzu bajaba las escaleras preguntándole a su hermana si los había visto bajar. Lo que no dio importancia es el echo de que la ventana de la habitación estuviese abierta.

-Por los pelos- dijo el muchacho que junto a Rukia estaban en el tejado de la casa

-Sabes Ichigo, es muy útil

-¿útil?- pregunto contrariado el chico

-Si, besarse es sin duda un entrenamiento de los sentidos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, aquí traigo un "corto" como disculpa por no seguir con mi historia larga Ichirukista pero es que no tengo inspiración para escribir los caps como me gustarían T.T no me expreso bien y acabo liándome yo sola T.T

A la pregunta que me hicieron hace un siglo y medio en aquella historia de cómo cuando y porque, me invento la espada de Rukia si ya tiene en la serie, simplemente miren la fecha de inicio de la historia xD para cuando empecé a escribirla aun no se sabia como era o como se llamaba la espada de Rukia, así que se me ocurrió hacerlo yo xD

Cuando ya le pusieron nombre y demás pues no se, me desinfle un poco porque mi historia se desvía mucho de la verdadera U.U pero bueno que se le va a hacer. Si quieren que la continúe pues... díganmelo a ver si me animo y la continúo.

Sean felices!


End file.
